koritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vira Williams
Backstory: Vira Williams was born into a dirt poor family, who had nothing to their name, working as slaves for the mayors family on their farm. As she grew up, around age 8, she met the son of the mayor, Zadornov Gundleman (5), they had a very rocky relationship because of their difference in lives. One day when Vira and Zadornov were out in the fields a group of bandits attack and burned down the village and its people. When they returned to the village they realized they lost everything and Zadornov being so young broke-down at the loss of his family and was lost in what to do with what had happened. So Vira stepped up to take care of him. A few weeks later they were recruited by a group of kids, Debra Blues (10), Jax (8) & Todd Smith (7), whose lives were ruined by the same bandits. Their goal was to survive long enough to get the strength and skills they would need to get their revenge on the bandits. Through the years the group of thieves became more and more like a family. When Vira reached the age of 13 she unlocked her hidden abilities along with his other party members finally started seeing the fruits of their studies and effort too. Debra (15), the Ranger, Vira (13), the Paladin, Jax (13), the Rouge, Todd (12), the Duskblade & finally Zadornov (10), the Necromancer/Sorcerer. The group got stronger they started traveling as an adventuring party to prevent what happened to them from happening to anyone else ever again. At one point on their travels they recruited another member, Samuel Tanner (17), a Ranger/Gunslinger. After 2 more years of travels and adventuring the group finally got a good tip on the bandit group and felt strong enough to take them out, when Vira was around the age of 19, They went off to follow up their lead on the bandit group and defeat them. In the resulting combat the group over-powered the bandit group and were going to bring them into the authorities but, Samuel had other ideas and proceed to execute the bandits till Todd, who was nearest to Samuel, could get over to him to stop him. After the event Samuel was thrown out of the group and Debra and Todd decided to retire from adventuring leaving the group. After Debra & Todd left the remaining members, Vira, Jax & Zadornov, tried to keep the band together and it worked for a couple of years but eventually they ended up going their own ways, As they grew they started becoming more and more different from each other and had differing goals. First Jax left and then a couple weeks later Vira left, leaving Zadornov for the first time in years. She went on to help poor families and kids in need with her divine powers helping to bring happiness to the needy and protect the small towns around where they grew up being their guardian. Character: Vira Williams: Started as: NPC (Michael) Class: Paladin Lv. --- Personality: --- Looks: 6'1" / Purple Eyes, Purple Hair Age: 22 Race: Human Alignment: CG Religion/Patron Deity: God that was an anagram for John Williams D&D Edition: 3.5 Relation: Wife of: --- Mother of: --- Grandmother of: --- Ancestor of: --- Former Party Member of: Todd Smith, Debra Blues, Jax, Zadornov Gundleman & Samuel Tanner (Ex-Member) Special Item(s) & Skill(s): Skill(s): * --- Item(s): * --- Weapon(s): * --- Adventure: Armnos V Adventure: Korits V